lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaArs
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Auld Rod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 17:11, 22 June 2009 :Hey mate. Just letting you know if you put in a PC AP value, you will find that I & II are same AP, III & IV same AP, V it's own AP. Mikeyakame 02:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) "Hello, Mikeyakame. Actually, I am a newbie on a wiki staff, just wanted to help a little bit :). So, you meen it's not necessary to put in a PC AP value for I, II, III, IV? But I thought it would be useful for the others (hoe don't know what are the values for PC). If it was a mistake from my side and harmful for The Last Remnant wiki, I won't do any more changes. Sorry for my English :)."--NinjaArs 19:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Your english is fine :) What I meant to say was, as an example if you put in PC AP value for Nimble III. It will have the same AP use as Nimble IV/Mighty III/Mighty IV. The AP cost for art levels goes like, I = 3 AP, II = 3 AP, III = 2 AP, IV = 2 AP, V = 1 AP. Also Nimble/Mighty have same AP cost, as do Swift/Peerless, so you can throw those AP values in for the corresponding speed or strength modifier if you want. Mikeyakame 03:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Monster HP Need help/advise. I try to figure out what hp the monsters have to put it into infobox. For example, i defeated like(i'm beginning to talk like Khrynia already :)) about 100 Arachnids in Aveclyff and their hp is about 3,800-3,900. But I tried Arachnids in the Third Path and their hp is higher - about 6,900-7,000. So, the question is: how does one determine their hp to put the correct info into monsters infobox? NinjaArs 23:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I think that's the reason we originally didn't include hp in the regular monster infobox. We'd probably have to include a separate line for every appearance of a monster, and to add to that i recently found out that even monsters in the same union sometimes have a "different" monster as the union leader (same name, different stats and drops). There are 2344 monsters in the game's database. How many of them do you think are duplicates of the same monsters for different areas/quests/story progression? For a comparison, our bestiary has 442 unique pages, of that 256 are rares (only one entry in the game) and 72 are bosses (also single entries). That leaves 114 monsters for the 2016 records. Well okay, about 4-500 can be the soldiers/mobs for the main storyline fights. That still leaves around 15 different entries for every single monster... My opinion: Regular monster hp is not that important. Drake178 00:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, it is a huge amount of work. I didn't realize that. You, guys, do a great job here and I'm sure every player appreciate the time and commitment you put into this game. Ok, then. Thanks for your quick answer. And... Though I'm not an expert, but if you need anything, I'd be glad to help you. NinjaArs 00:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :The real question here is whether it's worth it putting 3 separate lines (XBOX, PC, PC HARD) into every regular monster infobox for every appearance of that monster, which can be upwards from 15. I think not, but i'm willing to hear out other opinions :D Drake178 00:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It may be worth it, because of the beginners hoe might be interested to know how long they have to fight against a certain beast. Then again it's a lot of work to be done. But you are willing to hear out the others ;). So, waiting for those opinions. PS. This game seems to live its own life, nothing is certain and... it's becoming scary addictive :D. NinjaArs 01:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm with Drake on that, the HPs for regulars don't matter. They are fine for some of the later ones - Dragons and such. I think the morale bar provides enough info about the monster strenght. Also there are locations with different BRs (i.e. Blackdale) - and therefore differen HPs - so it gets even worse. But getting the monster BRs for the locations would be something I would support. - Merthos 20:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Just letting you know. Bewitch Enemy Art is not a Mystic Art but a Mystic based Ability. Thus it can't be silenced. Think of it like Hand of God, that's a physical ability which can't be paralyzed. They have special switches set in the action records that allow them to be silenced or paralyzed from what I can figure out. This signature was complements of the chef! 07:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Well it's not really either physical or mystic it's a status ailment ability but if I had to classify it for simplicity I would say it's a Mystic based ability because that makes the most sense. This signature was complements of the chef! 07:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : So, it's not possible to cancel Bewitch in the way you can do this with the other arts because it's not an art actually but an ability... Yes, you are right with putting it into a Mystic based class, for a Combat it's too... how to say it... refined. Thank u for clearing things up!--NinjaArs 16:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Heres a screenshot I took of the Bewitch Art in all its glory :D Well it's pretty much just raw data so I'm not too sure if it means anything to you but I'll have a shot at trying to explain it anyway. http://www.imagecross.com/11/image-hosting-view-15.php?id=7263bewitch_monster_art.png The first window continues onto the second window on the right hand side of it. ArtBaseDamage is where it leaves off. * 000C: Sub Action, is just a description of the art, all monster arts use that same one for some reason, mystic or physical even though the following string ID is Monster Mystic Art string!!!! * 0014: Level, is pretty much self explanatory, I'm viewing Bewitch I. * 0016: Rank, is the Rank of the art, in this case it's S rank. * 0042: DamageModifier, is the Damage Modifier of the art so in this case Pierce for Bewitch I. * 004C: AddStatusAilmentID, the value is 0013, which when looked up is Enthrall, a union based status ailment. This ID tells it the status ailment to inflict if one is used. * 0050: BaseAction, the value is 00A1, this is the base action ID. If you glance at the excel spreadsheet on the left hand side and lookup A1, as per my basic description (I had to map these out myself so that was the best description I could come up with! :D) it means the Art uses a Damage Modifier and always adds the AddStatusAilmentID to the target of the attack, unlike some others where they are an Added Effect which means there is a chance of adding that effect but depends on whether it rolls a success or failure. * 0054: APCost, basically Bewitch I costs the monster 8 AP to use so Cachexia is able to block the monster from using it because it requires AP to use. * 0061: ArtBaseDamage, is the base damage value the art hits the target with before the DamageModifier, Attack Value, Element Bonus (Flame/Thunder/Frost/Lytic/Venom/Slash/Bludgeon/Pierce/Maul), Power Play, Strength/Intellect, etc are calculated in to give a final damage value. In the case of Bewitch it does no damage at all. * 0068: MoraleAmt, when this is used it determines how much morale the enemy army loses (morale down) or how much morale the friendly army/union/unit gains (morale up). Depending on which BaseAction ID is set it has different effects. In this case this Bewitch doesn't behave like the Mystic Art and do Morale Down. * 006C, 0070, 0074: Are special logic bit switches which control what behaviour the art has, such as silenced or paralyzed, mystic art or combat art, inflict status ailment, randomize ArtBaseDamage (only used on Blaster), change army or union morale, and a few other things. Problem is we don't really know which bits set what here, so with Bewitch I'm just going off what I can figure out from the actual data in the action record I do understand. * 007E: Hit1Damage, basically the damage inflicted on the first hit. In this case 100%, but since ArtBaseDamage is 0 the art does no damage but only strikes the target once. If Hit2-Hit5Damage are used the 100% is spread out across multiple hits to the target. There are many other named fields in there as you can see, and some are used on combat arts, others on unique/weapon arts, others on summons, and plenty of unknowns we (Drake178 and myself) haven't been able to figure out as yet. So what I'm saying is I'm not even 100% sure what Bewitch is, but my Art Type is based on a guess you could say and what is easiest to understand for people reading the wiki. Most monster arts are very self explanatory and they simply use BaseAction IDs of 003E or 003F which are Physical Damage Action (can be Combat Art or can be Physical Ability) or Mystic Damage Action (can be Mystic Art or can be Mystic Ability) respectively. Some of the unique ones are very difficult to make full sense of because there are no similar friendly arts to make comparisons with to figure them. So half of it is educated guessing and the other half is actual understanding! Any questions about the info feel free to shoot them at me as I've tried to explain them as straight forward as possible but I tend to make this overcomplicated at times when they don't need to be~!! This signature was complements of the chef! 12:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :You have found time for this. Thanks! I am far from an expert on programming or scripting (I'm a quick learner however :D), but you explained everything so intelligibly. It's all clear to me (well, almost). Oh, and I wanted to ask about Cachexia (as I forgot to check if it's possible to cancell Bewitch with Cachexia) and here it is: it does cost some AP points. Just curious what hides behind those Unknown fields!--NinjaArs 16:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Buried Treasure Excavation Points I got a present that might be interesting for you mate! It's lacking locations right now because there are no locations in the actual table, but I'll add them as I work out which goes where. Basically how the points are mapped out is exactly how the areas are unlocked during the progression of the game! User:Mikeyakame/Developing_Mr_Diggs#Buried_Treasure_Excation_Points If you feel like helping add the locations to the table feel free to edit it and add Location name in the second column of any. I left a blank line for it so nothing other than name needs to be added! Let me know if it's enough info for you in there. There are some fields in the records I can't quite figure out and which from what I can figure out at the bare minimum are limits for dig amounts and possibly some kind of spawn chances. I'll add them if I can make enough sense of the rest of the data. This signature was complements of the chef! 04:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Very interesting present for a girl (I'm a girl; it's ok, hopefully?)! I'll take a closer look at your table today and sure will help you with the locations, ect.--NinjaArs 08:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) People are people, sex is of no regard unless it's marriage related of course! :D I noticed you adding some of the excavation points so I thought it might help anyhow. There is some data missing from it, but I've yet to figure the remaining bits out. They aren't all that important though so it's enough to put up in a table! This signature was complements of the chef! 08:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have to ask :D. ::1. You need all locations for a particular item? e.g., Bone Fragment can be excavated in the Gaslin Caves and in the Ruins of Robelia Castle. Do I have to put both locations in the table? ::2. I'm sure there is a chance of finding Shard of Ages in the Yvalock's Nest (location F-14), but in your table there are 2 more columns - for Curebulb and for Rough Leprechaun Stone. How do I add a location for the Shard of Ages? Ignore the other 2 items? Maybe I didn't understand something...--NinjaArs 16:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Edit: never mind. :HEH! Each one represents one buried treasure point as far as I know, now that 1 point could possibly spawn at multiple points on the same map but each point is location specific and not shared. Each point can have upto 4 different items, which some of them require Mr Diggs to be levelled up to dig them! I'm not familiar on the spawning of the buried treasure points, but if one area has say 5 in it and they are all the same and never all spawn at the same time then there is a chance it is possibly a shared buried treasure point. You seem to know more about the spawning of buried treasure points than I do so you can fill me in with how that appears to work. I've never honestly paid all that much attention to them! This signature was complements of the chef! 11:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Just looked at it now and I have to say you've done a very good job mapping them out. The order you have them in with respect to location is from my memory exactly how the areas are unlocked through the duration of the game, and follows the same order as the jump/dig/sift/dive/fell points (before I made a mess of the sorting order on my excel spreadsheet!!! :D) Very nice work!